Boho Days
by Emmah-belle
Summary: Set after RENT, Compatible with musical and movie. RDxMM Roger and Mimi are moving on with thier lives and are happy together, but life isn't always easy.


The moonlight streamed through the dusty window as she came in from work

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RENT. I wish I did, but I never will. Because if I did, it would never go off Broadway.**

The moonlight streamed through the dusty window as she came in from work. It was two a.m. and Mimi was exhausted. She had worked a double shift at the Cat Scratch Club again, and all she wanted to do was curl up in Roger's bed and sleep for the next three days. It was odd to be walking through his apartment at night, but he asked her to spend the night even if she was going to be back late.

She stripped off her coat and walked into his bedroom, to see Roger asleep in her bed. He had obviously fallen asleep while waiting for her to come home. She slipped into a tank top and a pair of Roger's boxers then lay next to him. Roger stirred and Mimi smiled up at him.

"Hey baby… rough night?" Roger asked her while brushing stray hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "You have no idea! I had to do a double shift because Mona's little boy got the flu. And then Mikey tried to sign me up for a private lap dance to this creepy eighty year old man." Mimi said with a sigh then kissed his cheek "But, now that you're here, everything is so much better".

Roger smiled and cradled Mimi in his arms until she fell asleep. He got out of the bed once he was sure he was asleep then called Mark, who was staying over at Collins' house.

"Mark? It's Roger; remember how I asked you to hold that box for me two years ago? Well, I need it." Roger said mischievously then went back to bed to join Mimi in dream land.

Mimi awoke the next morning to find the spot where Roger had previously been unoccupied. She felt it was still warm, so she knew he couldn't be far and as if on cue, he entered the room with a box of Coco Puffs.

"Cuckoo for Coco Puffs?" Roger said smiling. Mimi giggled; she always wondered how in the world he could possibly be older than her. She nodded and he poured her a bowl. They ate in silence, giving each other mischievous grins, but Mimi could tell Roger was up to something.

Roger gave her a quick kiss before hurrying off, not even mentioning where he was going. Mimi got up to put her bowl in the sink, when she noticed that there was a message on the answering machine, which had apparently not been erased. Out of sheer curiosity, she pressed the red button to hear Mark's voice:

_Finally! I was wondering when you'd get up the guts man, but meet me tomorrow at the Life. About ten? I'll have the box, we can grab some 'free water' and then I'll help you make a plan or something. Where the hell is my camera! Maureen! Joanne, make her give it back! Anyways, just call me at Joanne's and Maureen's, I'm fixing their light, BUT I WON'T if Mo doesn't give up the camera. _

Mimi laughed at the background noises, but was glad that she at least knew where Roger went in such a hurry. 'He's never been in such a hurry to see Mark before, though. And what box was he referring to? Was it April's things, does he miss her? I hope it's not me!' She thought to herself. She tried to put it out of her mind when there was a loud knock. Before she could even get to the door, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Roger all came in laughing, and then looked shocked to see her in the apartment.

"What? Have you never seen a girl cleaning a bowl before?" she asked amused by their reaction to her standing there.

"I thought you'd have left by now…" Roger said trailing off.

"Well, if you want me to leave then I will…" Mimi said as she went into his room and threw on her clothes from the previous night. She climbed out the window onto the fire escape and headed down to her apartment, trying to act like she wasn't upset. 'This is the first night in days where I've actually gotten to see him and then he wants me gone? What did I do?' Mimi thought as she climbed through her window into her bedroom. She saw her old needles and quickly threw them out the window, knowing that even the temptation could cause her to break her clean streak.

Meanwhile in the apartment, Roger stared at the window which Mimi had left through. "Ah shit! Now she thinks I'm mad at her I bet…" he said to Maureen.

"Who cares? After you propose she will know that she didn't do anything wrong at all! Now seriously, how are you going to pop the question?" Maureen asked excitedly as she sat down in Joanne's lap on the duct-taped couch.

Roger smiled goofily as he sat on the couch, as Mark rolled his eyes and threw him a red velvet ring box. "I brought it like you asked, now seriously, why the hell have you had an engagement ring for two years?" Mark asked laughing.

Roger looked at him seriously and replied "I saw it at a thrift store and I thought it would be prefect one day… for April. But, April's gone, so I put it away thinking that I'd never get engaged. Then, Mimi came along and changed everything. And I mean, it's not like I can afford another ring".

Joanne patted him on the back and Maureen hopped up with the usual glint she had in her eyes, the glint she only had when she had a plan. "Angel's birthday is tomorrow! We could throw a party in honor of her 25th birthday, even if she can't be here. And then, you can pop the question when we watch Mark's film! I mean, half of it is you and her anyways. We can light candles and have vodka and hell; we could even have Christmas lights!" Maureen said in a rush as she started to search for the Christmas lights.

Roger smiled over at her, knowing that it would be a perfect way to propose to Mimi. It would be sentimental but not mushy. He went into the bedroom and saw that not only had Mimi left her shoes, but she had also left him a note:

_Dear Roger,_

_Something is going on, whether it is good or bad, I'm not sure. I'll let you have your space if that's what you need. It's obvious that I did something wrong, and I'm sorry for whatever it is. I'll be at Collins' house if you go looking for me._

_Love Always,_

_Mimi xoxo_

Roger paced the room upset that Mimi had left the building ,but also upset that he had her convinced that she did something wrong. 'How could she think she did something wrong? I just needed her to leave so I could plan. How will I tell Collins the plan if she is over there? Guess I'll have to go over there to go after her.' He thought to himself.

He grabbed his coat and told Maureen, Mark and Joanne to come up with some ideas while he was gone. They nodded and he left to go get his girlfriend back

Mimi sat on the orange couch that Angel had always loved, listening to Collins talk about his scheme to create his own school. "And one day- Mimi? What is it? I know you, and you're not okay." Collins said after noticing the sad look on her face.

"I think Roger doesn't love me anymore" Mimi blurted out, to then burst out in tears. Collins was shocked by the girl's confession and made a mental note to kick Roger's ass if she was right. "Meems, Roger loves you! If he didn't, he would have told me, and he wouldn't lead you on. He's probably just stressed. I mean, you know how Roger is… if a song goes wrong, so does his bran" Collins said as he rubbed her back and handed her a cup of tea.

"Then why is it that the one day I have off to be with him, he leaves early to go see Maureen, Mark, and Joanne about some stupid box that Mark has? I mean, he wouldn't even talk to me about it, and then he pretty much kicks me out of his apartment but let's them stay? Do you think there's… another girl?" Mimi asked Collins, while rubbing away at the mascara that had flooded down her cheeks.

Before Collins could reply though, there was a loud knock at the door. Collins looked at her and whispered "He would never cheat on you!" and then opened the door to find a very upset Roger pacing in front of him. "Is Mimi here? Please tell me she's here! She totally thought I wanted her to leave but- shit! I…" Roger said hurriedly to then have Collins put a hand over his mouth. "She's here! Chill man, you're going to piss your pants if you keep it up!" Collins said with a laugh.

Mimi stood up as Roger came in, and looked silently at here shoes, which she realized were not part of the same pair. Roger ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her tightly. "Meems, I am not mad at you, and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry you thought that" he said, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Then what's going on?" Mimi asked him staring in his eyes. Roger knew better than to lie to her, but he couldn't possibly tell her what he was planning to do.

"I can't tell you, but I promise that you'll love it. And if you don't, I'll let you… umm paint my nails bright pink, okay?" Roger said smiling at her. Mimi considered it for a moment then kissed him on the cheek.

Roger smiled knowing she would accept that answer and kissed her. It started to get more heated, but much to Roger's dislike, Collin's coughed loudly then laughed. "Take the girl home before you try to get her naked, Roger. At least let me not have to live through the moaning. That's Mark's job." Collins said laughing.

Roger, feeling quite frisky at the moment, scooped Mimi up into his arms, and left the apartment to bring Mimi home, or at least go to her bedroom.

Roger and Mimi got to the building, giving each other sly smiles. Mimi laughed as she ran up the stairs, Roger on her heels, to then fumble with the keys before opening the door to her apartment.

Roger followed her and locked the door behind him. While she was taking off her shoes, he tackled her onto the bed and started to tickle her, laughing along with her. "Roger!" Mimi exclaimed, laughing hysterically as he tickled her sides. They made eye contact and then both stopped laughing. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing feverishly and were down to only their undergarments.

Roger nibbled lightly at Mimi's neck, paying special attention to spots that made her writhe beneath him. "Roger…" Mimi said breathlessly, stopping him for a moment. "Hmm?" Roger mumbled, as he held her against him. "Promise me that there isn't another girl… please. Or guy… just promise me I'm the only one." Mimi said to him pleadingly, knowing that she needed to rid herself of her insecurities before continuing on. Roger looked at her stunned, but understood that she was still just a little unsure about earlier.

"I promise you, there is no guy, no girl, and no guitar that could ever replace my love for you. You're it for me, forever, no one else." Roger said. Mimi smiled happily and kissed him with all the passion she had in her body. Roger responded with equal amount of passion. He slowly removed the remainder of their clothing and pushed into her.

She moaned at the feel of him inside of her and they soon found their rhythm. They kissed wildly, whispering nothings in each others ears as they continued. After minutes of complete togetherness, they both reached their peak, moaning out each others name in unison.

They continued to stay entangled and resumed kissing when a very confused Mark entered the room without knocking. "Roger are you down here- oh SHIT! Sorry guys… um I'll just… uh go now!" Mark said awkwardly, running out of the room at a fast pace.

Mimi and Roger broke into hysterical laughter and then hurried to put on clothes to see what Mark had wanted.

Roger was the first to enter the room, as Mimi had wanted to take a quick. "So what's up man, you kinda barged in on a… intimate moment." Roger said with a grin on his face. Mark made face at him and then sat down.

"Talked to Collins, so he's in on the plan too. Tomorrow, about 7, we can have the party at our place so you have to keep her out somehow. Me, Mo and Jo will set up and Collins will bring the vodka. All you have to do is bring the girl and the ring." Mark said quickly, because neither knew when Mimi would emerge from the bathroom.

Roger nodded as Mimi came out smiling. Mark looked at the both of them awkwardly and fled back up the loft in case they started back again.

Roger pulled Mimi onto the couch next to him and nuzzled her neck. "Tomorrow, want to go to Rockefeller Center with me?" he asked her quietly. Mimi looked at him quizzically and nodded. "We'll go ice skating, it'll be fun. I'll fall on my butt a million time and you can laugh at me." Roger said and Mimi smiled holding his hand.

"I'm kind of tired… want to stay the night?" Mimi asked him, holding his hand and tracing little hearts on his palm. Roger nodded and they both got up and went to her bed. Both were to exhausted from their previous escapades to attempt anything, so they snuggled together under the blankets. "I love you, Roger" Mimi said sleepily. "I love you too Meems" Roger said kissing her forehead. And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Mimi woke up, feeling Roger's arms around her and smiled. Then she remembered what day it was. It was Angel's birthday, and Angel wasn't there. She knew better than to break down though. She knew it would be a hard day, both for her and Collins. But, she was living for both her and Anger now, which meant no tears for her death, just smiles for her life.

Roger stirred next to her and gave her one of his award-winning smiles when he noticed she was awake. He got up to make them breakfast, while Mimi got ready. He went through the entire apartment trying to find the cereal but much to his dismay he couldn't find any. Apparently, no Coco Puffs for him.

Mimi walked up behind him and whispered "Let's go skate now, it's already noon… and I wanted to bring you someplace after". Roger nodded and they headed to Rockefeller Center by means of 1 subway, a bus, and a very obnoxious black guy giving them directions while attempting to predict Mimi's future. According to him, Mimi was pregnant with sextuplets and they were going to win a cruise to Bermuda.

They finally made it at around 1 o'clock. Unfortunately, they didn't get onto the ice until almost 2, due to Roger being incredibly unaware of his show size and having to try on 5 pairs of skates, to finally settling with a size 14 skate.

They skated, or at least Mimi skated. She skated around with grace and flawlessness, while Roger slid around on his butt. By the time they were done around 5, Roger's butt was soaked and Mimi was hysterically laughing at how funny it looked. "I'm sorry baby, but your ass… your ass is lovely but… my goodness I can't even…"she attempted to say in between laughs.

Roger stuck his tongue out at her and then grabbed her hand as they headed back to Alphabet City. They took the same bus, the same subway, but luckily missed the insane fortune teller. Once they got into the East Village, Mimi changed their course to the cemetery. They walked to Angel's grave, and Mimi sat down next to the stone.

"Hey Angel… it's Mimi. Happy Birthday! Wish you were here so I could give you a hug. Roger and I are back together. Collins is doing well. Mark is still dateless. Mo and Jo are typical. Benny has been a lot nicer to everyone lately since he got dumped by Allison. No tears, I promised you that. But we miss you. Love you." Mimi said to the stone, as if Angel was just a phone call away.

Roger smiled at her, knowing that once they got home, he would have this woman for the rest of their lives. He grabbed her hand and they headed home, to the party, to their friends, and to the rest of their lives.

Roger knocked on the door 3 times before entering his apartment with Mimi, and right as Mimi walked in everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Mimi smiled and started laughing. "What's going on?" she asked all of them. "Well... we thought that even though Angel can't be here…" Maureen started. "… We could throw a party in honor of her. And since we couldn't surprise her, we'd surprise you!" Joanne finished for her.

"It was Roger's idea… he wanted it to be a surprise!" Mark chimed in. Mimi looked at Roger lovingly and kissed him. Roger smiled as Mark pulled out three bottles of vodka, a cake, and some cheese puffs. Maureen attacked the cheese puffs while Joanne cut the cake.

They all had a piece, and a cake war which involved frosting down Maureen's shirt, down Mark's pants and cake somehow got into Joanne's shoe. Mimi and Roger avoided the frosting but did manage to have cake on their pants. Roger pulled her onto the fire escape when Joanne and Maureen burst out into a fight about sugar concentration in frosting.

Roger laughed and closed the window so as to not be disrupted. Mimi sat down on the steps of the fire escape and Roger sat next to her nervously. "Mimi?" he said quietly. "Yeah?" she answered. "Do you love me?" he asked her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Do you want to make me happy?" he said nervously. She nodded again with an amused face. "Will you do me favor, then?" he said slyly. "Is it a sexual favor?" Mimi asked amused.

Roger laughed then stood up and pulled her up. "No, it's not" he said smiling. She smiled and was about to say something when she was struck speechless by Roger getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her, pulling out the red velvet box from his pocket. Mimi stood there in shock for a few minutes until Roger couldn't stand the wait. "Mimi? Please answer, I'm dying here!" Roger said pitifully. Mimi laughed and kissed him passionately. "Is that a yes?" Roger asked with a smirk. "Yes! Of course it's a yes." Mimi said as Roger slipped the ring on her finger.

They kissed once more and then noticed Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Collins staring out the window at them with a poster that said: _GET A ROOM_

Now they just had to make it through the wedding…

**A/N: I will update this once or twice a week. I'm expecting about 10 chapters. The next chapter will be trying to plan the wedding etc… but it'll be good, I promise. NO FLAMES. Review please.**


End file.
